It Might Be You
by charmingsmiles
Summary: School is back in session and Amelia figured it would be the same as it always was. Same old routine with familiar faces and the same old drama. What she hadn't expected was someone from her past showing up. Along with him came memories she wished had stayed away. Yes, Amelia had it all figured out. Unfortunately for her, High School wasn't going to be as dull as she thought.


**A/N: First Degrassi story! Nervous to say the least. I haven't watched Degrassi since like, season 9 or 10. I've definitely missed a lot, so I'm just trying to play catch up. Though I'm definitely caught up with this season, hence the reason Mike Dallas is the main character in the story. Anyways, I hope you guy will like this little story of mine. It's definitely nerve wracking to post this up, I'm nervous, but positive thoughts! The story will slightly be AU and will slightly touch up the Degrassi storyline. Meaning some of the storyline will still be on here, while some of them will not. Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

**I would like to thank a friend of mine, May, for being my beta! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: You**

Walking out of my house, I make my way towards the sidewalk. There's nothing to do at home, so I decided to go bug my cousins Adam and Drew. I just got back from Los Angeles a couple of days ago and I haven't been able to see the two weirdos ever since I got back. Auntie Audra had mentioned that they have some hockey player living with them, part of a program for Degrassi, I believe it's called hosting families. Not sure, not my problem anyways. My brother and I spent Christmas in Los Angeles with my father's side of the family. Auntie Audra is my mom's younger sister and truth be told she's one of the few relatives I actually like.

Both of my parents passed away when I was younger. My father died from a heart attack, while my mother died giving birth to my younger brother, who is deceased as well. I was about ten when my mother passed away, thirteen when my father did. Auntie Audra took my brother and I under her care. My brother Chris, who is eight years older than me, was just getting ready to graduate college. Once Chris got on his own two feet, he took me back from Auntie Audra and used the money our parents left up to purchase a home. Luckily for us, it was the house next Auntie Audra's.

Making my way over to the basement, knowing those two fools would most likely be there fooling around, I slide the door open. I slip in, closing the door quietly behind me. Once I turn around, I find myself face to face an unfamiliar face for the Torres household, yet he looks familiar to me. His sudden appearance startles me.

"Holy shit," I say, placing my hand over my chest. "Who are you?"

"Dallas, Mike Dallas," he introduces himself, offering his hand towards me. The smirk on his face grows as he observes me.

And just like that, I instantly recognize him. How can I forget that smile and the piercing brown eyes? And don't even get me started on the ego, it's hard to forget his damn ego.

I look at his hand for a moment before taking my hand to his, glancing around looking for Drew or Adam.

"And your name is?" He questions, his hand still in mine.

"Amelia." I reply, taking my hand back. My eyes drift over to his jacket, I see the familiar colors of the Toronto Ice Hounds. "Ah, hockey player."

"Do you watch?" Dallas questions.

"At times, not really into it," I move pass him, searching around the basement for my non present cousins.

"How'd you know I was a hockey player then?"

"My Brother likes watching hockey," I shrug.

"Not that I mind having you here, but why are you here? I hope you're not here for Drew because he already has two girls fighting over him." Dallas tells me, slightly catching me up to the current events of Degrassi Drama. "Personally, you're a bit too pretty to be Drew's type, seem sane as well."

"Hope he went for Bianca, I can deal with her craziness," I answer, ignoring his last remark.

"You're not here for Drew? Adam then?" His curiosity makes me laugh. I love how I had to be in love with my cousins in order for me to sneak in the basement. Well, actually, it would make sense. Should have used the front door.

"That would be incest so, no," I shake my head. "I'm their cousin."

A smile spreads on his face as he approaches me. You would think he was a predator, but I knew he was harmless. Actually, if I'm being honest, the guy has a cute smile. A smile, I was too familiar with. He'd grown up, that was for sure. He was definitely not bad to look at. He was still charismatic as hell too.

"So you're single?" A smile spreads on his face as he approaches me. I honestly wanted to slap Dallas. How can he not recognize me? I'm not that much different from before. Sure the hair is a bit more tamed, thanks to the invention of a brush. The clothes are tighter than before. My glasses only worn during night, contact lenses are definitely handy. But aside from those minor changes, I was still the same Amelia he's met before.

"Not interested," I reply, making my way up the stairs, but before I can even reach the top of the stairs, the door opens revealing Drew and Adam. As their eyes land on me, the next thing I know I'm being carried back down to the basement.

"Mia! You're back!" Drew exclaims, placing me down once we've reached the ground floor.

"Unfortunately," I tease, poking his stomach. "Nice to see you Mr. Torres," I hug him wrapping my arms around his body. I really did miss Drew. Though he could get a bit annoying at times, he's still one of my favorite cousin's, but of course, Adam is number one. I look over at Adam, hugging him as well. "Though I have to say, I missed you more than Drew."

Adam laughs, his arms wrapping tightly around me as well. "We've missed you, believe me, my mom especially."

"I bet," I laugh, I turn over to Dallas and then back at my cousins.

"Dallas is our new roomie," Drew places an arm around Dallas' shoulder, smiling at me. "We're his hosting family."

I nod my head. "I see, I'm surprised my brother didn't offer. He loves hockey, though I think he just likes the Ice Hounds because they're from Toronto."

"A fan is a fan," Dallas shrugs. "So, are you younger than Drew and myself?"

"Same age, actually," I reply.

"Where's Chris?" Drew questions.

"Work," I reply.

"So his gaming systems are unguarded?" A smirk spreads across Drew's face.

"Ha, you wish," I shake my head, knowing Drew and Adam loves coming over to play video games till their eyes drop off, but Chris didn't want us touching his precious games unless he's around. I don't blame the guy, we had the tendency of breaking his things.

"How come this is the first I've met you?" Dallas questions. "Though these two can't shut up about you."

"Just came back from Los Angeles," I reply. "Had to spend time with some family over there." Drew and Adam give me a questioning look and I shake my head. "It wasn't bad, actually enjoyed it there."

I walk over to the couch, sitting down, stretching my legs on the coffee table. "You guys ready to go back to school?"

"Nope, no one is ever ready to go back to school," Drew looks over at me, shaking his head. He sits beside me, pushing my legs off the table. "Except you."

"So I'm guessing you and Adam are the ones who care about school and Drew just rides along?" Dallas comments making Adam and myself laugh.

"School is not so bad," I reply. "Better than staying home all day."

"Do you play sports?" Dallas asks.

I shake my head. "No, don't really have time for it."

"Ah, school spirit type of person?"

"More like study, stay at home person."

Dallas looks over at Adam for some confirmation and he nods his head. "No sports whatsoever? Any extracurricular activities?"

"Nope," I shake my head. "A bit lazy if you ask me."

"More like your brother thinks you're too fragile." Drew scoffs.

"Bite me," I retort.

Drew chuckles, flicking my forehead, which causes me to smack his stomach out of reflex. I turn towards Dallas who was sitting down beside Adam on the floor.

"You ready for your first day at Degrassi?"

"Not sure yet, but I'm definitely looking forward to it."

"I'm sure girls will drop their panties for you."

"Will you be one of them?

"Dallas, watch it," Drew warns.

Dallas and I laugh. "Jeez Drew, I already have one overprotective brother, I don't need another." I'm definitely not joking about that statement. My brother tends to be a tad bit overprotective. He's like Auntie Audra with Adam, but I feel that my brother's over protectiveness stems from the fact we only have each other now. Technically speaking that's not true, but he's just afraid something might happen and I'll be gone just like my parents. It's a bit peculiar how I don't have that fear when it comes to him.

"But I agree with Drew, watch it," Adam puts his two cents in. "You're not her type."

"I've heard that already, what is your type?" His eyes are trained on me once again.

I shrug. "Anything but a hockey player," I wink at him. "I guess you'll just have to find out what my type is."

"Wasn't Ryan a hockey player?" I shot Drew a look and he immediately gives me a sheepish smile, nodding his head. "Sorry, uncalled for."

"It's okay, but Ryan's the reason I'm against hockey players."

"Who's Ryan?" Dallas questions, for a moment, I can see that he questions if this is the first time he's met me. One thing I became tremendously good at was reading Dallas. It's not like he's the book of mysteries, really, but you know, he likes to keep his emotions well hidden. He's used to being the big brother, the one to take in all the trouble, to help you out. Seeing a moment of weakness from him is rare, but it happens, you just have to catch it.

"Some guy I used to date." I keep it short and simple. I rather not get into Ryan with Dallas, considering he knows about Ryan.

"Touchy subject," he looks over at Adam and Drew. "You know, not every hockey player is a douche, I can prove you wrong."

"Even if you could prove me wrong, you're not my type." I know this guy and I know I'm nothing like the usual girls he chases after. I also know he's not really interested. I'm positive he's just pushing my buttons and I must be the first girl he saw who's from Degrassi.

"How can you be certain I'm not your type?" Dallas challenges.

I smirk. "Cause if you can't even remember me, I don't think you're worth my time."

"How are you so sure I forgot you?"

I study his face as Adam and Drew give us questioning looks. No hint of that familiar smug smirk or anything that would give him away. Like I've said, not the book of mysteries, but you need to watch him.

"I don't know Mikey, if I had to introduce myself to you again, I'm pretty sure you forgot about me." Mikey, it's a nickname he isn't a big fan of, but teasing him was always one of the best aspects of our friendship.

A smirk appears on his lips as the word Mikey left my mouth. He knows. If he didn't before he did now.

"How can I forget the only person I ever let get away with calling me Mikey?"

"Wait, woah," Drew speaks out. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Dallas nods. "She's a friend of mine from back home."

The Torres brothers turn their heads towards me, waiting for an explanation.

"I was his wingman." I laugh softly, shaking my head. "He's the one who introduced me to Ryan." My head turns towards Dallas. "By the way, hope the douche is not with you."

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about that." Dallas reassures.

"You never went to any other school but Degrassi." Adam points out.

"Summer break, I went up to Montreal with my brother since he had some business to attend to over there. Dallas was my next door neighbor." I explain. "We hit it off after I schooled him in basketball."

Dallas shakes his head. "That is not what happened. Your cousin is a liar." He shoots me a look. "My mom decided to say hi to them so she brought me over. Little brat over here answered the door and its history from there."

I decided not to argue. In some ways, Dallas and I were both correct. To make a long story short, while I was there I befriended a girl Dallas has had a crush on for years, so as I tried to make a connection for him, our friendship grew along with it. Sadly, after I left Montreal, we never exactly kept in contact. I had the tendency of pushing people away and unintentionally did it with him.

"You've never talked about him before." Drew says.

Dallas looks over at me and chuckles. "I would be offended, but she never really kept in contact with me after she left."

"Sorry," I smile at him sheepishly. "It's not you, it was me."

"It sounds like a break-up phrase," he teases.

"Before you answer that, you two didn't date did you?" Adam questions.

"No, eww," I scoff. "Dallas is, well, Dallas." I laugh and Mike just glares at me. "But I did get him with this girl he had been pining over, like I've stated, I was his wingman."

"How come you don't hook me up with any of your friends?" Drew questions.

"Yeah! We're your cousins." Adam adds.

"Did it once, not doing it again. It was a hassle to set Dallas and that girl up." It was a hassle. I had to make sure she didn't figure things out, had to plan out how Dallas can come in during our hang outs. It wasn't so bad, but I rather not go through it again. "It's not like you two struggle with girls, especially you Drew."

Adam laughs. "Yeah, you have enough problems," he chimes in.

"Agreed," Dallas joins in before turning towards me. "So, gonna be my wingman again?" He winks.

I laugh. "You were just hitting on me and now you want me to hook you up with other girls?"

"Unless you are interested?" Dallas wiggles his eyebrows.

"Dallas, I wouldn't date you, no offense."

"Why? You know I'll treat you like a Queen," he smiles, the same smile that usually makes a couple of girls swoon.

"Yeah, no, I know how you are, a good boyfriend, but I just wouldn't date a hockey player again."

"You know, I'm offended you would put me in the same category as that asswipe." I can see his jaw slightly tense up. He's right. I shouldn't compare him to Ryan. He's nothing like Ryan.

"Sorry, I just want to finish my senior year without drama."

Dallas opens his mouth to reply, but we're startled by a knock on the glass door. Our eyes all darted towards the door and we found my brother's friends Eric and John standing outside, glaring at me. Adam slides the door open, recognizing the two.

"Hey Eric, John, what are you guys doing here?" Adam questions.

"Looking for this brat, she wasn't supposed to leave the house without telling us." John replies, glaring at me. His eyes scanned the room, landing on Dallas. "Toronto Ice Hound?"

"Yep, captain," he proudly proclaims.

"Nice," he turns towards me. "Alright brat, let's go. Your brother's going to be home soon, we're eating out for dinner."

"Don't you two ever get tired of babysitting?" I question.

The two jerks just laugh and walked out of the basement, waving good bye to the three.

"Alright, I gotta go, I'll see you three tomorrow." I stand up, Dallas standing up with me. "It was nice to see you again Mikey."

"You too Mia," he smiles, opening his arms. I return his smile and wrap my arms around him, breathing in his familiar scent.

Senior year definitely just got much more interesting.


End file.
